Shizuru y su historia
by La piketua
Summary: Estoy aquí…sentada en la soledad de mi oficina…en parte me he ganado esta soledad…he cometido errores, soy humana al fin y al cabo…lo he perdido todo, por soberbia…perdí a mis padres, arruine la empresa de la familia…todo por mi soberbia…pero…aun la tengo a ella, ella no me deja caer. ShizNat


No soy dueña de Mai Hime, no nada parecido…. Esto lo escribo por diversión.

Capitulo 1: El comienzo

Estoy aquí…sentada en la soledad de mi oficina…en parte me he ganado esta soledad…he cometido errores, soy humana al fin y al cabo…lo he perdido todo, por soberbia…perdí a mis padres, arruine la empresa de la familia…todo por mi soberbia…pero…aun la tengo a ella, ella no me deja caer.

-Shizuru…debemos irnos…- me dice ella, acaba de entrar a mi despacho vistiendo unos pantalones negros y una camisa que deja ver su plano estomago…la miro…los ojos se me llenan de lagrimas.

¿Qué haría sin ella? Ella es lo único que me queda, y pensar que en un principio la trate como mierda…pensar que la pisotee solo por ser yo su superiora…las veces que herí sus sentimientos…y ella seguía soportándolo…y aun cuando yo no lo merecía me sacaba de los problemas en los que yo estaba a punto de hundirme.

Pero ella no es la supermujer y yo me meto en demasiados problemas… ¿Cómo iba ella a predecir que yo arruinaría lo que el Gran señor Fujino-san había construido con esmero y sacrificio?

Y mi padre me había confiado su imperio y yo lo había echado por el borde…tal vez es que se necesita caer para escuchar…Ella me lo advirtió…mi ángel…pero es necesario golpearse para aprender…nadie aprende por cabeza ajena.

-Vamos Shizu…te das un baño y te relajas…- me vuelve a decir mi ángel de cabellos azules…levanto la mirada y me fijo en sus ojos esmeraldas…busco desilusión, pero solo encuentro comprensión y ganas de ayudarme.

-Gracias Nat, por no dejarme sola.- le digo levantándome de mi silla y apoyándome en ella para que me guiara…porque me siento y estoy perdida…porque soy una niña mimada y hasta el sol de hoy no lo había aceptado…porque no se que haré ahora que estoy en la inmunda.

Y mientras camino mi mente vuela…vuela a un año atrás…antes de conocer a mi Natsuki kuga…antes de cagarlo todo…donde comienza esta historia…mi historia con Nat…mi historia con mi ángel.

Un año antes…

Los rayos del sol que entraban por mi ventana fueron los causantes de que yo abriera los ojos aun acostada sobre las sabanas de seda de la cama de mi departamento. Me estire y me acomode mi cabello castaño, el reloj comenzó a timbrar y lo apague con cuidado…Salí de la cama con una sonrisa… ¿Cómo no sonreír cuando se tiene todo? O mejor dicho…Cuando se cree tenerlo todo.

Camino hacia el balcón de mi departamento y sonrió mas pronunciadamente…hoy mi padre me cedería su lugar en empresas Fujino… es que puede haber algo mejor que eso. Sin dejar de tararear felizmente una canción comencé a caminar hacia el baño.

Me cepille los dientes y me di un baño antes de colocarme mi ropa y sentarme frente al probador a peinar mi castaño cabello…maquillaje simple y Salí de mi cuarto hacia la cocina.

Allí estaba mi empleada, tenia la mesa ya preparada…me senté en la mesa con una sonrisa.

-Buenos Días Shizuru-san.- me saludo mi empleada de negros cabellos…la miro con una sonrisa mientras ella me sirve café y yo comienzo a comer como la princesa que soy. Porque soy una mujer con suerte y la envidia de muchos.

-Tienes la tarde libre…- le dije a mi empleada al terminar mi desayuno, ella asintió y siguió limpiando la mesa…tome mi bolsa y salí de mi casa…no pude evitar una sonrisa al salir…era tan feliz.

Y subí a mi carro y conduje hasta empresas Fujino…al pararme frente a la empresa sonreí…era la nueva presidenta…cuanto había soñado con ese momento. Con una sonrisa comencé a caminar hacia la entrada.

-Buenos días.- saludaba a todo aquel que me pasaba por delante, la mayoría me conocía y sabían quien era yo en esa empresa. Subí al ascensor y mientras esperaba llegar al último piso sonreí.

-Shizuru Fujino…Presidenta.- dije para mi misma en el silencio del ascensor…cuando Erstin lo supiera no se lo iba a creer…le callaría la boca, al fin podría ser su superiora…aunque siempre lo he tratado como a un perro, ahora lo haría con mas ganas.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y solo fue salir y sentir como algo caliente me era arrojado a la camisa...había chocado contra alguien…levante la mirada para encontrarme con una chica de ojos verdes y cabello azul que me miraba apenada.

-Lo siento mucho Shizuru-san…a sido un accidente.- se apresuro a decirme la peliazul ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? ¿Qué hace? La chica se me acerco y comenzó a secar la mancha de té con un paño…la mire algo sorprendida en un principio…me estaba tocando las tetas.

-¿Qué haces idiota?- me apresure a gritar empujándola, con tanta fuerza que la mande al suelo…ella se quedo quieta por unos momentos y luego subió el mentón y se levanto del suelo

-¿Nombre?- le pregunte seria…ella seguía frente a mi mirándome a los ojos, a nuestro alrededor todos nos miraban…

-Kuga Natsuki, señora Fujino.- hablo la peliazul

-Natsuki…no olvidare su recibimiento…siéntase con suerte sino la despido.- hable seria antes de caminar a mi oficina, no sin antes darle un fuerte golpe con el hombro haciéndola retroceder unos pasos…me detuve antes de entrar a mi oficina y la mire…ella me miraba…esperaba ver odio en su mirada…solo encontré decepción y…para que negarlo…algo de coraje.

-Pero que inepta.- susurre en el silencio de mi oficina, suerte que había traído un traje de repuesto…comencé a buscar por los cajones del escritorio que antes era de mi padre y encontré un traje…no tan formal como el que traigo puesto, pero serviría.

No tarde en sacarme la ropa hasta estar en ropa interior…y cuando pretendía colocarme el traje alguien abrió la puerta.

-Señorita Shizuru-san…yo quería pedirle una disculpa…- hablo una voz y levante la vista hacia la puerta…Natsuki Kuga estaba allí estática…di un gruñido por lo bajo.

-¿A usted no le enseñaron a tocar?- grite furiosa, ella se sonrojo mirándome fijamente…le tire mi traje sucio y vi como en un acto reflejo lograba atramparlo.

-Llévelo a lavar y deje de mirarme, pervertida.- le grite de nuevo, ella bajo la mirada sonrojada…escuche su suspiro antes de verla salir de mi oficina cerrando tras si la puerta.

Con un ojo en la puerta termine de vestirme y me senté en mi escritorio…tenia un largo día en empresas Fujino, y ya había comenzado con el pie izquierdo.

Luego de una hora me dio antojo de té, tome el teléfono y marque a mi secretaria…sonó varias veces…y siguió sonando…cerré los ojos intentando tranquilizarme…

-inútiles…estoy rodeada de inútiles.- susurre antes de levantarme y caminar hacia la puerta...y al salir vi que el escritorio de mi secretaria estaba completamente vació… ¿Y donde esta la idiota que debería estar allí?

-¿Me busca?- escucho esa voz que…me incita a querer matar a esa chica.

-¿Y mi secretaria?- pregunto seria

-Aquí la tiene…usted dirá que se le ofrece a la reina.- me dice Natsuki con una sonrisa sarcástica sentándose en el escritorio de mi secretaria…ósea su escritorio.

-¿Por qué no estabas en tu puesto?- pregunto mirándola seria, ella se coloca un casco en el oído y comienza a leer unos papeles causando mi mal humor.

-Estaba llevando su traje a lavar…usted me lo pidió.- hablo Natsuki mirando los papeles y al terminar levanto la mirada mirándome con sus profundos ojos verdes.

-Quiero un té y es para ayer.- le dije antes de entrar a mi oficina cerrando la puerta con fuerza. ¿Por qué estoy de tan mal humor? ¿Natsuki me hizo algo? No te ha hecho nada Shizuru…pero no me agrada, me molesta verla.

¿Te gusta? ¿Cómo me va a gustar ella? Es solo una empleada…una inútil… ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme con sarcasmo? ¿Cómo se atreve a tratarme como una igual? ¿Desde cuando soy así? No lo se…es solo que no puedo ser agradable con ella.

Tres toques en la puerta me sacaron de mi estado de reflexión, me acomode el traje y murmure un pase. En la puerta apareció Kuga Natsuki sosteniendo una bandeja con té…la vi acercarse y de manera automática mis ojos la escanearon…tenia un bonito rostro, esos grandes ojos verdes, y el cabello le caía hasta mas debajo de los hombros…parecía muy sedoso. Su cuerpo no se quedaba atrás, se vería muy bien con un traje de cuero como los que tengo en mi armario sin usar.

-Si la Fujino no se molesta voy a hacer mi trabajo, tiene usted algunas citas pendientes y no deben retrasarse.- me dice la peliazul con una sonrisa, pareciera que se ha percatado de mi inspección.

-Retírese…y póngase a preparar una presentación para mi…quiero que me explique como esta la empresa.- hable mirando mi computador, al terminar levante la mirada de mi computadora y la mire.

-Es usted digna de ser una Fujino.- me dijo la peliazul cuando la mire, el pecho se me inflo de orgullo.

-No este orgullosa…ser un Fujino como su padre no es algo de lo que alardear…- me dijo antes de salir de mi oficina y mis ganas de matarla crecieron…no podía ahorrarse sus comentarios.

Pasaban los minutos y yo seguía frente a mi computador, los rayos de sol que entraban por el enorme ventanal de mi oficina me anunciaban que era medio día. Suspire mirando la pantalla de mi computadora y me saque mis gafas de lectura.

Escucho tres toque en la puerta, me frote los ojos antes de murmurar un pase…y ver aparecer en la puerta a Natsuki…Dios…parece que no hay nadie mas en este edificio.

-Es medio día…- me dice Natsuki de pie en la puerta, la miro levantando una ceja y ella al parecer entiende…porque se da media vuelta y sale.

Y vuelvo a mirar el computador, necesito hacer algunos arreglos en la empresa, cambiar algunas compraventas y comprar algunas mejoras de té y café.

Y minutos después vuelven a tocar la puerta y me dan ganas de arrojar la computadora contra la maldita puerta, pero solo murmuro un pase y una pelirroja hace presente en el umbral de la puerta.

-Hola, soy Mai-san…su padre me ha dicho que le hiciera entrega de este documento. Son algunas compras que debe efectuar.- declaro la pelirroja de dos trenzas entregándome unos papeles.

Acepte los papeles y los abrí revisándolos minuciosamente…esas no eran las compras que yo quería hacer.

-Puede retirarse…- murmuré sin levantar la vista.

-Buenos días Nat, no te vi esta mañana.- escucho hablar a la pelirroja, levanto la mirada para ver con quien habla y veo a Natsuki sosteniendo una bolsa en sus manos y saludando a la pelirroja que pronto salio.

-¿Qué quiere?- pregunte mirando fijamente a Natsuki, ella deposito la bolsa en mi escritorio…me miro por unos segundos y salio de mi oficina sin decir una palabra.

El olor de unos tallarines me llego a la nariz y la boca se me hizo agua…mi estomago rugió en protesta…alargue la mano y tome la bolsa sacando los tallarines y comenzando a comer.

Una parte de mi no quería comerse la comida que Natsuki, al parecer en un alargue de amabilidad, me había traído, pero tenia hambre. Termine de comer y deje la basura en el bolso.

Suena el teléfono de la oficina mientras tomo un poco de té, de manera automática dejo el té en la mesa y levanto el teléfono.

-Empresas Fujino, distribución y venta de te y café, que desea.- conteste rápidamente

-Solo quería saber si a Shizuru-san le han gustado los tallarines.- hablo la voz de Natsuki al otro lado de la línea.

-Gracias por la comida, no tenia porque.- respondo fríamente, la escucho reír al otro lado de la línea.

-No me ha molestado, solo espero que los haya disfrutado.- hablo Natsuki con un tono suave y armonioso.

-Ara, siga trabajando Kuga-san.- hable antes de colgar el teléfono y quedarme observando la puerta curiosa…pero esta se abrió y entro Natsuki.

-Vine por la basura.- me dijo la peliazul tomando el bolso donde yo había dejado el plato de los tallarines y sin mas salio de mi oficina…como si estuviese en su casa…la mire hasta que se fue, ella no parecía dar importancia a mis evidentes ataque de ira.

Las horas siguieron pasando, la noche comenzó a caer…a las siete de la noche me levante de mi silla y salí de mi oficina…vi a Natsuki sentada en su silla tranquilamente.

-Shizuru-san debe saber que ya tengo la presentación para tenerla al tanto de cómo va la empresa…si usted lo desea le hago la presentación en sala de juntas.- hablo Natsuki, baje la mirada hacia ella y asentí.

-Claro…te espero allí.- murmure comenzando a caminar hacia la sala de juntas…la mayoría de los empleados ya se habían retirado. Comencé a caminar con parsimonia hacia el salón indicado…estaba muy tranquila.

Al llegar observe la larga mesa del lugar, me fije en los cuadros que adornaban la estancia...pero lo que mas llamo mi atención fue el enorme ventanal que ocupaba una pared completa y dejaba ver los autos que allá abajo se movían de un lado a otro…

Me senté en la silla mas cercana al enorme ventanal y comencé a mirar hacia fuera en espera de mi queridísima secretaria.

Luego de algunos minutos apareció Natsuki, la mire, estaba sosteniendo una carpeta pesada con dificultad…pero no me pedía ayuda, parecía ser algo orgullosa después de todo.

-Bueno… ¿Comienzo con la presentación? Estoy perdiendo mi tiempo- me dice seria, ya no esta de buen humor…al parecer llega la noche y pierde su encanto.

-Claro…comience.- dije con una sonrisa, se acerco hacia mi y coloco unos papeles delante mio…mi respiración se engancho mientras veía su pecho subir y bajar…ella comenzó a explicar cosas, pero yo ya no la escuchaba.

Mis ojos se habían quedado paralizados en sus tetas, eran tan pálidas y esa camisa ceñida y sin mangas dejaba mas piel a la vista…y me estaba muriendo por tocarla…llevo demasiado tiempo sin tener relaciones con nadie…tanto que me estoy sintiendo atraída por una simple secretaria.

-¿Entendió?- me pregunto Natsuki con un tono frio, parecía darse cuenta de mi mirada.

-No…me lo explica de nuevo.- dije tranquilamente, la escucho respirar con fuerza y luego comenzar a explicar nuevamente.

En medio de la explicación no lo puede aguantar mas, moví mis manos y las coloque en sus pechos…quería sacarle la camisa para sentir ese par de pechos mejor.

-Shizuru…pero que te pasa.- me pregunto Natsuki dándome un empujón, me levante de la silla y la sujete de la cintura.

-¿Qué haces?- me pregunto mirándome sorprendida, acaricie sus caderas con deleite y volví a tocar sus pechos con ambas manos, y sin mas me lance a besarla…ella se resistió en un principio y me empujo de los hombros.

La bese con mas insistencia y baje su camisa liberando sus pechos desnudos, y baje mis manos, comencé a pellizcar sus pezones…ella dejo de empujarme de los hombros y dejo salir un gemido, baje mis besos por su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos y atrapar sus pezones en mi boca.

-Ahhh….Shizuru.- la escucho gemir, lamo el pezón y con mis manos voy bajándole el pantalón hasta sacárselo por completo. Y succiono su pezón derecho mientras meto mi mano derecha en sus bragas y acaricio su humedad.

-Ahh…Ahhh….Viola.- escucho sus gemidos y levanto un poco la mirada para ver que esta sonrojada…la tomo con fuerza de la cintura y hago que camine hacia el gran ventanal de la sala.

La recargo del vidrio y comienzo a bajar mis besos por su abdomen, le saco las bragas y la escucho gemir…llevo mis dedos a su punto de placer y la penetro…sus uñas se clavan con fuerza en mis hombros.

-Ahhh…Shizuru.- la escucho gemir, la miro de nuevo y le doy la vuelta…sus pechos quedan contra el cristal…le abro las piernas y comienzo a chupar su clítoris desde atrás, lamiendo su humedad.

-Ahora si alguien mira hacia arriba…Todo Japón va a poder ver como te follo Natsuki.- le digo sin dejar de lamer su coño, ella se retuerce contra el cristal.

-Shizuru…Shizuru…Shizuru.- escucho su voz

Y luego siento que me cruzan la cara con una cachetada, miro a Natsuki frente a mí, completamente vestida…mis manos en sus pechos presionando con fuerza.

-Que dejes de tocarme.- escucho la voz de Natsuki y vuelve a cruzarme la cara, ahora con un puño que casi me muele los dientes. Quito mis manos de sus pechos con rapidez, ella me mira de manera acusadora.

-Tú eres una aprovechada Fujino, y más vale que no vuelva a intentar tocarme… y una cosa más…JAMAS DEJARIA QUE ME FOLLARAS CONTRA UNA VENTANA…ASI QUE TODO JAPON NO VA A VER COMO ME FOLLAS, INVECIL.- me grito fuera de si antes de salir de la oficina dando un portazo.

Díganme que os parece el comienzo


End file.
